


Assumptions

by lovelylounatic (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Oops, Porn, Smut, Teenagers, bottom!Louis, cheerleader! louis, first work on here, it's smut, jacuzzi, quarterback!harry, takes a while to get there, top! Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lovelylounatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a the quarterback, Louis is a cheerleader.<br/>Bestfriends help each other out a bit after a big win.</p><p> </p><p>-Keep in mind this is my first work on here, I've written a few things on Wattpad but no one really reads them.<br/>I suck at summaries, so please just give it a shot will you?<br/>Please feel free to comment I need criticism to help me get better. I have no shame when it comes to writing smut as you can tell. This began as a RP on Omegle but I took the reigns and spiced it up a bit. I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> With this being my first work on here it has only been proof read by myself, if anyone wants to help please let me know.  
> I fixed the spacing issues, I am too impatient to go in and fix the indentions, that's okay bc my grammar sucks anyway.  
> I really hope you guys like it.  
> I feel the need to mention I don't own One Direction, even though I wish I did.

Harry Styles, when you heard that name at Lincoln High School there was a lot that came to mind. Harry was the normal "goody goody", normal meaning it was mostly just a show. He was the popular one, the quarterback that had all the ladies fawning over him, not that he minded. Harry had a big group of friends, his closest friend actually being a lad named Louis, Harry was a junior and had made it to the star spot on the team, and Louis, was well, different. Louis was sweet and adorable, and a bit feminine when it came to some stuff, but he'd never let anyone forget he was all man. See Louis was a senior and when he was younger he had trained in gymnastics for the longest, but eventually the center stopped offering the course to boys after they reached a certain age, so Louis went with the next best thing, cheerleading. Yeah, yeah, he got picked on at first, but after he landed the spot of captain his sophomore year people began to take him seriously. I mean it's not like he was your typical male cheerleader, he was nowhere near, he had his fair amount of ink settled on his skin, a few grown up holes from where he had to remove some piercings do to the sport, and his muscles, were, well he was fit to say the least. And he was straight, definitely straight. Harry on the other hand, was pretty open, he'd never actually came out of the closet, he never had to, no one would ask, they'd all just assume, Louis included. Harry was bi, he knew this, and accepted it a long time ago, but he had never actually admitted it to anyone, that is until he was in the backseat of some other bloke from the team's cars celebrating the big win. But he knew those little hook ups wouldn't get out, the boys on the team where pretty homophobic, well apart from the backseat they were. Although, there were times when he was in the mood for a guy and all there were was females, he felt like screaming to the roof tops that he liked dick too, but he didn't, it'd be best to just not actually acknowledge the fact, so he didn't, shrugging off the very few rumors that did circulate.

Louis and Harry were lounging around Harry's after the game that Friday, exhausted, but they hadn't fell asleep, both awoken from a shower after the hot night under the lights. Again the Mustangs had won, it was a big deal, and they hadn't played such an intense game all season, tied up until the last five seconds of the game. Harry groaned sitting up on his elbows, checking the time on the clock on his nightstand, 2:00 am, and neither boy had fallen asleep, the credits of some movie Louis had put on rolling on the TV screen, Harry groaned, voice low with grogginess, sighing he laid back on his bed eyeing his best mate that was currently sprawled out, shirtless, on the foot of his bed. Harry shook his head pursing his lips, it was such a waste Louis had to be straight, or else he'd enjoy these late nights even more.

Louis sighed quietly, stretching out biting his lip before closing his eyes, resting with his hands linked together behind his head. He hummed quietly, calves hanging off the side of the bed because he was laid sideways and, although he was short, he- yeah no, he was just scooted down a bit so his legs hung off. He took a deep relaxing breath, shifting a bit more to get comfortable before turning his head and looking to Harry, blue eyes looking over the boy's face curiously. "So," he smiled widely, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "What are we doing now, then? Movie's off, s'two in the morning, and m'not even close to being tired yet," he shrugged, glancing back at the telly before his eyes eventually made their way back to Harry once again.

Harry yawned, and stretched out stretched himself out to sit upright in his bed. Scrunching his face in concentration he thought about the options, which there basically were none. He sighed, finally giving a reply of "I dunno." with a shrug and a hand ran through his hair. There was literally nothing going on in their small town, and you think with a win like that someone would have thrown a party or something after the game, but no. Harry was sore, like from head to toe, but he tried to ignore it, focused on spending time with his best mate. "What did you have in mind?" he inquired.

Louis licked his lips, crinkling his nose before moving to roll over, lying on his stomach now as he crossed his legs at the ankle, now bent in half over the edge of the bed. He hummed quietly, crossing his arms and resting his cheek on them, watching Harry curiously. "We could..." he said slowly, and he honestly didn't want to do anything other than something that had to do without moving, because his muscles were sore as well, and he was sure Harry's were as well. All those damn jumps and flips they had to do, him holding up the girls in the stunts, he just wanted a deep tissue massage. "We could give each other massages, yes," he smiled lightly, knowing it was a stupid suggestion because he had no idea how to give a massage.

Harry chuckled at the suggestion, "Y'know, as much as I'm aching right now, I'm shit at massages. So, it wouldn't be right, not returning the favor properly and all." He sighed, not to mention that he thought he might explode if Louis' hands were on his body for an extended amount of time, and that he'd probably be extremely awkward in actually touching him too. "Fuck though, now you've got me thinking about it. And I'm dying over here." Now that it was on his mind, the aches in his muscles weren't going anywhere. "Any other ideas?"

Louis grinned widely, nodding and laughing softly. "Yeah, I don't know how either," he mumbled quietly, licking his lips and closing his eyes again. He shifted a bit, scooting off the bed just the slightest so that his feet could be placed flat on the ground, feeling the stretch in his hamstrings as he did so. "We could, um..." he mumbled, stepping up on the tips of his toes so that his bum was pushed up just the slightest, back arched, before going to the flat of his feet again. "I don't know, Hazza," he frowned lightly. "Dunno..."

Harry sighed lying back on his bed, eyes trying their best not to scan over Louis' stretched out body, and failing miserably. "Hmmm.." he hummed in agitation, "I would suggest the hot tub, if it wasn't broke. That would be exactly what we need." he sat back up when he had an idea, "Though I just thought about it and mum's got a Jacuzzi tub in her bath. S'exacty the same."

Louis smiled widely, nodding. "Okay, c'mon," he said quickly, moving to stand up before whining lightly at the burn in his muscles. Shit, that hurt. "Ow," he mumbled, leaning down to rub his calves gently before standing up and running his hands through his hair, ruffling his hair wildly. "Get up, you twat," he grinned, moving to push his joggers off of his hips, fully prepared to sit in that jacuzzi naked because why would he be in any clothes?

Harry shot him a questioning look, "Commando Lou? Really? And you say I'm the one with modesty issues, at least I was going to put on some shorts." he chuckled, standing up and stretching his body out a bit more, with less grace than Louis, Harry was honestly a big klutz, not to mention how long his limbs we, "I'm gonna change." he stated, walking over to his dresser, there was no way he was letting them both get in naked, it would be too obvious that he would be enjoying himself. "Why don't you go get the water running and stuff, yeah?"

Louis snorted lightly, nodding. "You're weird," he murmured. "Gonna go relax with some bloody shorts on. You're awfully odd," he teased, deciding to keep his boxers on until he was sinking into the water. Oh, he could feel it now. Warm, almost hot water against his skin, seeping deep into his muscles and bones. He could moan just thinking about it. He nodded once again, turning and stepping out of the room before padding downstairs, sneaking into Harry's mum's loo. He moved to the jacuzzi, turning it on and letting the warm water slowly fill the tub, sitting against the side because he wanted to wait for Harry before he got in.

Harry took a few deep breathes as he slid off his pajama pants, and pulling on an old pair of jersey shorts that were a bit tattered enough that he never wore them in public, but just perfect for a perfectly platonic soak with his best mate. Or so he kept trying to tell himself, though his lower half and his imagination were fighting against him. Before he could let any of the thoughts stay for too long he rushed into his mum's room and into the bathroom, Louis was just sitting there when he entered, "Well you gonna get in then?" he chuckled, stepping into the tub before Louis, letting out little sighs of relief as the water took away his soreness.

Louis smiled brightly as he saw Harry enter the bathroom, perking up instantly when he saw the bigger boy. He then slouched, crossing his arms and pouting when Harry just moved and got into the tub. "Rude," he murmured before standing up, stretching before shaking his arse a little with a laugh, looking over at Harry. He slid his boxers down his thighs, sighing quietly before turning around and moving into the tub himself, sitting in the warm water with a content sigh. "S'good," he purred, stretching his legs out and moving them onto either side of Harry's legs, feet pressing into the boy's thighs gently.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes pulled shut. He knew this wasn't probably the best idea in the world. He gave a small kind of grunt of approval. It is good. It feels fan-fucking-tastic, but he felt kind of odd, friends don't normally sit naked in a bath together, granted him and Louis were closer than normal friends, but still. "So.." he sighed as he opened his eyes back up, focusing on Louis' top half, face mostly, but who was he if his eyes grazed down to his chest every now and again. "How's the routine coming?"

Louis paused at that, cocking his head a bit to the side before narrowing his eyes a bit. "Harry, you don't give five fucks about my routine," he murmured quietly, before sitting up straighter and smiling lightly. "Good, though," he informed quietly, licking his lips. "Danielle can't do the bloody back tuck in time with Perrie, though, and it's pissing Ms. Calder off, honestly," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I'm doing good, though. Competition is in about three weeks and we're all pissing our skirts over it," he laughed, stretching just the slightest and wiggling his toes against Harry's thighs.

Harry chuckled, Louis' toes tickling him the slightest, "Stop you wanker." he chuckled, "And since when do you actually wear skirts, and why haven't I seen this?" Harry let out a content sigh and with a smirk started grabbing at Louis' toes. They were still brushing him, and it was damn distracting, "S'good I guess. The whole you doing well, not wearing a skirt, though that would be interesting." he admitted, giving Louis the once over, eyes probably lurking on his legs for a bit too long. "You haven't got the legs for it, but definitely the bum." he chuckled.

Louis pressed his hands to his mouth, smiling widely as Harry grabbed his toes. He curled them up, laughing before pulling his legs in, knees pulled up to his chest, though they were spread. He hummed softly, letting them fall to the side so they were almost in a relaxed butterfly stretch, though his feet weren't pressed together. "I wear skirts all the time, you prat," he murmured quietly, rolling his eyes and pretending to flip his hair back from his shoulder. Though it didn't reach there, so it just looked like he was flicking air away. "Anyway, no. I just wear those lovely shorts that they give me. Spankies, yeah? The girls wear them under their skirts so lad's don't get a peek at their knickers, and I just get to wear the same without the skirt," he nodded, relaxing back against the side of the tub before holding his arms out against the side with a small sigh. "They do wonders for my arse,"

Harry let out another amused chuckle, "Of course they do Lou, when you've got an ass like that, and anything can do wonders for it." Harry would be lying if he said there weren't times when he was on the sidelines at a game where he got a bit distracted by ogling his best mates bum, though, if one of his team mates noticed, he'd just say he was checking out one of the girls. Not that it was a secret to his team mates that he was into guys, hell, those were pretty much the only way he could get laid was by one of them. Almost no one at the school was openly gay, not even Harry himself, and if they were, they were either unattractive, or taken.

Louis laughed quietly, squirming a bit in his seat because he felt like Harry was hitting on him, though they did their playful flirting all the time. "Shh," he hushed quietly, letting his head hang back as he closed his eyes to sigh softly. "If we're complimenting my arse, then m'gonna compliment yours. Do you know how cute your little flat bum looks in your shorts?" he laughed, running a hand through his hair before raising his head again, watching him curiously.

Harry smirked, "It's the butt pads, I have no ass really." He let a wide grin showing, prominently showing his dimples. "None at all. S'why I top." Shit. Harry mentally cursed himself, the team might know, but Louis certainly did not, and Harry didn't want him finding out, but that was out the window now. Harry groaned and facepalmed only bringing more attention to his slip up.

Louis grinned widely, momentarily thinking that Harry meant topping with girls, so they wouldn't see his arse (though he had forgotten that girls also wouldn't see it if they were on top, before furrowing his eyebrows as he hid his face. Then it came a bit clearer to him, thinking that Harry meant he topped with guys, because he didn't have a bum. That made far more sense than anything to do with girls. He had always guessed that Harry was into blokes, always assumed, though he'd never gotten an admission. "So are you shagging guys, then?" he murmured quietly, wiggling his toes against the other boy's thigh again, just gently to show Harry that he didn't mind, it didn't bother him.

Harry furrowed his brow and looked at him through spread fingers, "Yeah." he shrugged, "I have been." he admitted confidence building back up enough to move his hand away from his face, but that didn't stop his cheeks from flushing red. "For a while, thought it'd freak you out or something. S'why I didn't say anything, but now that I know you're okay with it, I can tell you all about my sexscapades." he faked a giggle like a girl when they gossip, hoping to keep this more of a joking matter than the serious one it should be.

Louis hummed quietly, shifting a bit in another attempt to get himself comfortable, before curling his toes against Harry's thighs gently. "Go ahead," he nodded, raising his eyebrows a bit. He honestly was a bit curious, and he wouldn't mind to hear name dropping of a few lads that Harry had fucked. "Do you wank to blokes, then? Think about fucking them or sucking cock when you're getting off?" he asked, pursing his lips in thought. He'd never done that before, never allowed himself to, so he didn't know what it would be like.

Harry scrunched up his face morphing it into some sort of thinking face, "I mean, I still find some girls attractive, but mostly I get off with lads. They actually give better blowjobs you know, since they know pretty much how the part works, they know what they like, so they know it'll work for you." he shrugged, just like it was normal conversation, "And if I'm being completely honest, I really don't have to wank much, you'd be surprised how many lads from the team actually like dick."

Louis crinkled his nose a bit. "That's different," he murmured, and obviously it would be. "Girls are like... they give amazing blowjobs as well," he nodded, closing his eyes as he sank a bit further into the water, resting his head back against the side as his feet pressed flat into the side of the jacuzzi. He sighed quietly, relaxed, and cured his toes a bit. "I didn't know that, to be honest. Who all have you shagged, then? You just said you didn't bottom, so I'm going to immediately assume that they whimper and moan like sluts, and look at them accordingly afterwards," he grinned widely.

Harry scoffed a bit, an amused one though, "I'd be lying if I said any different. Though I'm usually looking like the slut, you know, because none of them will go to the others if they want some, just me. I guess they think that it's make them more gay to sleep with someone other than me or something." He hadn't really stretched out since he got in, his knees are starting to lock so he lifts his legs up, bending each and listening to them pop before laying them back out. "And, to be honest, I've probably laid with most of them in some way or another. Don't look at me any different though, it wasn't like all at once or anything, it was a gradual progression." he chuckled.

Louis rolled his eyes a bit as Harry requested him not to look at him any different, opening his eyes to look at the other boy carefully. "You honestly think I'd judge you even if it was all at once?" he laughed lightly. "I've fucked most of the cheer squad, you know. Had a threesome, shit like that. I don't expect you to look at me any differently, because I know you won't. Trust you and all that shit," he smiled softly, reaching his hands out for Harry before moving and sitting up straight again, leaning forward to press his hands into Harry's shoulders and moving them down to twist his nipples playfully. "You're cute," he nodded, leaning back with a grin.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head playfully, "You're mad." he smirks, trying his damnedest not to let it show that his heart kind of sped up at his touch. "To be honest, I fucked half of your squad too." he grinned, "I told you mate, I still like girls too." he said with a wink. "Only had one threesome though, lads though, dirty as fuck." He chewed on his bottom lip, "They were twins." he said feeling accomplished. All boys have had the fantasy, fucking twins, granted most boys wanted to lay girl twins, but this was even better to him.

Louis grinned widely, leaning forward again to push against Harry's shoulder. "You dirty fucking animal!" he teased, voice loud and a bit higher because he was excited at that, excited for his best mate. He squirmed, relaxing himself before laughing loudly, eyes bright. "That is such an accomplishment, mate. Good on you, cheers," he laughed again, before taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair, licking his lips. "And have you fucked Madison? Holy fuck, she rides like she'd gagging for it. I didn't even get to do anything, she just pushed me into the locker room and ripped my clothes off. Was fucking amazing," he snorted.

Harry scoffed, "No. But now I'm planning on it." he smirked, chewing on his bottom lip picturing the perky cheerleader bouncing on his dick, but that sort of turned into her bouncing on Louis' dick, then to Louis bouncing on his. He shook his head to clear the thought. "Ethan though, he did something like that, the little fucker bout ripped himself in two, didn't let me prep him or nothing." 

Louis crinkled his nose a bit at the mention of prep, curling his toes once, though it was into the sides of Harry's thighs as he was sitting straight again. "Prepping sounds weird. I don't know how I'd feel about having another lad's fingers up my bum," he murmured quietly, licking his lips. "I've always wondered what it would be like. Riding someone like m'desperate for it," he grinned, biting his lip. "Have you ever- no, probably not because you keep talking about topping. No, sometimes I'll sit on my bed like, on my calves? You know what I mean, yeah? And I'll spread my legs and pretend m'straddling someone, bounce and rock my hips 'cause m'trying to imagine it. S'that weird? That's weird, I didn't just tell you that," he laughed.

Harry sat there, his eyes wide, swallowing a dry thump that formed in his throat, his dick twitching at the mental image the lad had just painted for him. Once he regained his composure, "I have. I don't prefer it, but I've done it." he admitted. "S'not weird though mate, I thought stuff like that, back when I first started questioning." Though, it wasn't completely honest, mostly he just thought about topping, but he did think about bottoming, gotten himself off with his fingers. "It helps if you actually, erm- sit on something. Whether it's like on your own fingers or a toy even, feels more real that way."

Louis felt his cheeks heat up just the slightest as he saw how wide Harry's eyes were, curling his toes before smiling softly when Harry spoke. It made him feel less embarrassed, because Harry had told him he'd gone through the same things. Though, questioning? He was pretty sure he wasn't questioning, knew he was straight. Was it gay if he wanted to ride someone? That wasn't bent, was it? Oh god, now he was questioning everything. "Um," he said quietly, licking his lips. "Sit on m'fingers? Like, put them in my bum?" he asked quietly, furrowing his eyebrows a bit. He'd just spoken about his displeasure of thinking of fingers inside him.

"It doesn't hurt as bad as an actual dick. Gives you an idea of whether you would like it or not." Harry shrugged it off, I mean if Louis had thought about another lad up his bum, why would he be so turned off to the idea. "But, you know, you could always go find some random if you actually wanna try it. Its funny though." he admitted, "I always thought there was a part of you that may play for the other team, can't say I ever pictured you as the power bottom you're making yourself out to be. I always thought you'd top. But yeah, like I said earlier, you've got the bum for it." he winked.

Louis squirmed a bit, though he knew he'd warm up to the idea. He didn't know, whatever, it was for later. He paused, though, when Harry suggested getting a random, then furrowing his eyebrows at the word 'power bottom'. "What the bloody fuck is a power bottom?" he asked quietly, only knowing what a top and bottom was. He didn't look into the whole sex lingo for gays, couldn't say he cared too much to be honest, so why would he know what it was? "And thank you, I've got a lovely arse, I know,"

"Someone who takes it like a pro. You know, rides into oblivion. Shit like that." he shrugs, playing off the comment about his ass, because he knows, and right now, all he can think about it Louis' bum. "They're a lot of fun actually. Especially the ones that can come untouched, I swear." he almost moans just thinking about it. Licking his lips, then taking his one inbetween his lips, gnawing, "Very fun."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows a bit, shrugging. "I might talk all big and mighty, but I've never actually had a cock in my arse, so I don't know how I would actually go about it," he laughed lightly, licking his lips as he saw Harry do. "And can you do that? I didn't know you could do that. I know you can come, like... grinding and shit, but I didn't know you could come completely untouched..." he mumbled, crinkling his nose. "Sounds awful. Wouldn't get to feel good at all,"

"See, but you haven't had a cock in your arse." he chuckled, "I mean I know you know about having a prostate, but I bet you didn't know that it basically acts as a 'g spot' you know like when you get a girl a good few times in the right spot, she comes like it’s nothing. Same thing really." he shrugged, thinking of the few times he did take it, he did need to be touched, but the lads didn't know what they were doing.

Louis hummed quietly at the new information, raising his eyebrows a bit. "Really, then?" he asked quietly, squirming a bit before relaxing with a sigh. "S'weird. Didn't know that at all..." he mumbled quietly. "See, now you're gonna make me try it. M'all curious and shit and I can't go home because I don't wanna lose my Hazza, but I can't do it here," he grinned, laughing lightly. "Don't have any lube and shit at home, anyway. Wouldn't be able to try it," he shrugged.

Harry chuckled, "First off, go fucking buy some." he smirked, "Second, if you can't wait, I'll just leave you to it, mum's got some KY stashed in the medicine cabinet, found it when I was, yeah." he said, moving around so he was basically crouching in the tub, able to just get up and go if Louis wanted. "I'm not gonna keep you from experiencing, well, the fun." he laughed, "Might take the time to get myself off, all this talk has been getting to me, if I'm being honest."

Louis hummed quietly, furrowing his eyebrows. "Not quite sure I want to attempt fingering myself for the first time in your mum's jacuzzi, Hazza," he murmured softly, laughing a bit and raising his foot to press into Harry's hip gently. "Sit your dumb arse down, what's turning you on? Talking about me fingering m'self?" he grinned, tone teasing as he looked at Harry curiously. "Sit down, you wanker. Don't leave me,"

Harry chuckled, "No." he lied blatantly, "We've been talking about sex in its various forms all night." he tried to play it off, but yeah, the thought of Louis just trying it, along with that damn image of him writhing against nothing in his bed, was pretty much doing it for him. "Honestly thinking about giving Madison a ring." he chuckled, sitting back down the way he was.

Louis crinkled his nose. "No. If m'gonna finger m'self... anywhere in your house, you're not having a girl over," he murmured, squirming a bit. "I wanna do it, Harry," he whispered quietly, voice breathy and soft as if someone were listening in on their conversation and he was trying desperately for them not to hear, as if it was a secret. "I don't wanna do it here, though. Dunno where..." he mumbled softly, biting his lip.

"Well, I could stay here." he shrugged, "You could take my room, as long as you don't cum on my sheets." he scolded with a stern look, "I'm not fucking kidding Louis. Cum on my bed and so help me. But you could also take the basement, got a porn stash down there too." he offered, I mean if Louis was serious, he wanted him to st least get the most out of it.

Louis rose his eyebrows a bit, curling his toes and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth to bite down on it gently. "Fuck, Harry," he mumbled, scrunching his face up a bit. "I'd do it on your bed but now m'bloody terrified that I'd come on it," he snorted. "Dunno... I'd probably need a bloody instructional video or some shit, I have no idea what to do. Where's my gspot? Can I  
reach it? How do I even... finger myself?" he questioned, rolling his eyes at himself. "Can't do it, never mind. Forget it," he chuckled.

Harry chuckled, blushing a bit when the idea rose to his mind but he just pushed it aside, "I mean Lou, you don't just know these things, practice makes perfect. Trust you'll find it, and you'll know when you do, I mean it might take a bit considering your fingers are tiny as fuck. But you'll get it. And how the hell do you think you do it? You put it in you asshole." he chuckled, Louis was not this dense, though he could tell he was nervous, though he was tempted to just, show him. But that wasn't what he was going to let happen.

Louis licked his lips a bit, squirming once again before shrugging. "Dunno, not gonna do it so it doesn't matter," he mumbled quietly, and he knew that the more he thought about it the more worked up he would get and he'd never get to trying it. "Won't read it because I've got little fingers, so m'not gonna accomplish anything but stretching out my arsehole, and that probably hurts too much to feel good so m'not gonna bother," he whispered quickly.

Harry groaned, "Lou, stop being a fucking pansy." He threw his head back in annoyance, "You were soooo into it a few minutes ago, what's your deal? Scared you'll like it to much?" Harry let out an amused chuckle, "You don't want to end up not living with a dick up you every five minutes? Become the power bottom I know you'll be?" he coaxed, teasing the lad a bit. "I wouldn't blame you, that's how I knew. I liked it too much." he winked.

Louis grumbled, moving and standing up out of the water. "Get out and gimme a towel," he mumbled quietly, running his wet hands through his hair and messing it up, shaking it out. "C'mon, we're gonna go up to your room and m'gonna finger m'self," he nodded, not even thinking about how completely gay that sounded because he was experimenting, and he wanted Harry to know everything about him. There wasn't anything gay about that, it was just the two of them fucking around. Harry wasn't fucking him, so it didn't matter. Was almost like two lads wanking together while watching porn. Completely straight, right?

Harry shot him an odd look, "You really want me there? While you?" he just shook his head standing up in the tub to reach over to the shelf and grabbed two towels tossing one to Louis and wrapping one around his waist, slipping his shorts off and leaving them in the tub, he didn't want to track too much water. "C'mon then, I'm not gonna think into it." he chuckled, "Plus my lube'll work better for you. And this way I'll make sure you don't don't get cum on my bed."

Louis nodded, determined almost. "Mhm, and you can tell me what to do because m'freaking m'self out and I don't know what m'doing," he mumbled quietly, running his hands through his hair again before drying it a bit with the towel as he'd gotten it damp with his wet hands. He stepped out of the jacuzzi, drying himself off before sighing and grabbing his boxers, not wanting to leave them in Anne's bathroom. "C'mon, then," he nodded, moving and padding out of the room and upstairs to Harry's.

Harry followed close behind, entering his room and leaving Louis to, well whatever he was doing right now and shuffled in his top drawer pulling out a bottle of lube, it was pretty full, so it would be more than enough for Louis to get himself open. 'Fuck' he cursed to himself just thinking about it he felt like he was going to come onto his towel. He fished out a pair of tight boxers and a pair of joggers, he was probably going to kill himself with the constriction, but he couldn't have Louis noticing once he started, and slid them on before turning around to find Louis and give him the bottle.

Louis easily slipped off the towel from around his waist, letting it fall to the floor before moving and grabbing the bottle. "Gonna walk me through this, then, yeah?" he murmured quietly, raising his eyebrows as he opened the bottle, squeezing it a few times to keep his hands occupied. Nothing came out, of course, just a few puffs of air, as he wasn't squeezing it enough to get the actual product out. "Front, back? What do I do?" he mumbled quietly. Not gay, a simple walk through. It was fine.

"Either really, just depending on how you feel comfortable.” He shrugged, "And dude, that's all I'm giving you, I'm definitely not talking to you while you do this, that'd just be weird mate." he admitted, though, it'd be like the sexiest thing in the world to talk him through the right way to fuck himself. And that's why he couldn't do it.

Louis frowned a bit at Harry's refusal to help him, moving to sit on the bed before crinkling his nose and squirming a bit. "You fuck lads, and you won't help me finger myself. You finger blokes all the time, but you won't help me learn how to do it for the first time," he mumbled quietly, furrowing his eyebrows before grunting in dismissal. He turned around, sitting towards the headboard of the boy's bed before coating his fingers in lube, probably a bit more than he needed before awkwardly moving onto his back, writhing his legs for a few moments as he tried to figure out what to do with them.

Harry chuckled, "Lou, it's different, I've never had to explain it before. But I can –erm. Never mind, just try it Lou, if you don’t get it, I’ll figure out a way to help the best I can. He finished chewing on his bottom lip nervously, this wasn’t really going to happen was it? If Louis sitting naked on his bed hand covered in lube was any indication it had to be real. Harry breathed deeply, Louis looked so fucking innocent trying to figure out what to do next. 

Louis snorted before moving and sitting up once again, grabbing some pillows to lean against just the slightest, propping himself up. He fiddled with his legs for a bit before planting his feet flat on the bed, spreading his legs wide and sighing quietly. "Dunno how to tease m'self like this," he grumbled quietly. "Just play around with my arsehole, then? S'sounds gross," he snorted, moving his hand down to brush his balls before pressing his middle finger just gently into his rim, furrowing his eyebrows at the awkward feeling.

"It'll feel weird, a bit uncomfortable, M'not gonna lie. But it'll get better." he coaxed, "Just get it in there, then just get used to it, then just go with it." he sighed. It was so hard for him to not watch what was happening, especially since he wanted tips and such, he couldn't tell him what he was doing right and wrong if he didn't know what he was doing. "Since you're not like actually prepping or anything you might be able to get off with one, but I doubt it."

"S'this practically prepping, or whatever, though?" Louis asked softly, rubbing the pad of his finger over his hole a few times and letting out a shaky breath because he hadn't ever noticed how sensitive the skin was down there; he'd never paid attention to it, how would he? "Like, m'not, but I am, right?" he mumbled quietly before gently pushing his finger in just the slightest, instantly clenching up tight around it. "Oh- bloody fuck, that's weird," he hissed, furrowing his eyebrows as he closed his eyes tight.

Harry let out a laugh and gave the lad a reassuring smile, "But it's not bad, just weird, 'nd yeah, I guess, like if you were getting prepped he would make sure you were stretched enough to take him. But, yeah." he shrugged, "Like I said though, just get it in all the way. It's not gonna kill you, I promise." he smirked.

Louis bit his lip harshly, barely paying attention to him because he had the tip of his finger in his arse and it felt so, so weird, and he was so lost right now. He swallowed thickly as he sucked on his lower lip, relaxing slowly before arching his back a bit, pushing his finger in despite the tight fit. He gasped softly, working it in slowly, but sighing when his other knuckles finally pressed into his arse. "There," he mumbled, not daring to move his finger.

"Now, just get used to it mate, not too fast. When you feel like you can take it, well, move." he chuckled, not able to find any better adjectives. "And when that's good, if you want, add another, and just. Keep going. Try different angles, that'll help you find it mate." Harry swallowed, clenching his eyes shut for a few moments trying to picture anything but Louis right now.

Louis let out a shuddering breath, just happy that Harry actually was helping him through this because he knew that if he was alone he would be panicking. He felt his heart hammering against his ribs, and he swallowed thickly as he clenched weakly around his finger, just trying to get used to it. "S'bloody weird," he breathed, voice airy and weak. "Dunno if I can do it..."

“Lad, relax. You’re already halfway there.” He chuckled weakly, from his watching place. Leaned up against his dresser, he bit his lip as he walked over to the desk beside his bed and sat weakly in the chair, trying to not gaze too intently at the obscene image in front of him. “Just when you think you can work it in and out, actually, ya’know fuck yourself on it.” He muttered a bit out of breath. This was insane, it should be completely awkward, but Louis was depending on him for help, he never should have gave him the idea, but then again Harry wouldn’t be witnessing the singe handedly hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life.

Louis nodded half-heartedly as he took his bottom lip in his mouth with anticipation. He breathed in and out a couple more times as he began to let his finger slip out of his hole. Oddly enough Louis didn’t feel as relieved as he figured he’d feel when it was almost out. He missed it really, the feeling of it, which is what tempted him to thrust it back in with a bit more force, letting out a breathy moan as he did so. “Fuck,” he breathed as he repeated this a second time. He bit his lip with more force trying to keep the rest of the noises at a low volume but it didn’t work so well once he decided to let another finger slip in.

Harry’s eyes were blown. Pupils so big you could barely see the thin layer of green on the outside, he gulped loudly. Louis was into it, he had probably forgot Harry was even there, well that’s what he thought until his name being whimpered snapped him back into reality. “Har-Harry, what next?” Louis asked in pants, “So good. But not enough.” He moaned twisting his fingers inside himself.” 

“Curl ‘em.” He said simply, his eyes never leaving Louis. He looked completely fucked out, his fringe was stuck to his forehead from sweat. Harry felt himself getting a little sweaty himself, his cock was already straining its tight restrains and he hadn’t even bothered to make sure it wasn’t noticeable in the least. 

Louis let out another whimper before a louder throatier moan, which told Harry he had listened. Louis felt the pads of his fingers brush across a small nub inside him and he lost it. Aiming each thrust at the small bundle of nerves he realized as his prostate. The thing Harry was talking about earlier, and boy was he not lying it felt amazing once he had found it. Any discomfort he had been feeling before was well gone now. “Oh. Found. It.” He breathed out as he continued to focus on hitting that one spot, eyes clenched tight in focus.

Harry couldn’t breathe, every movement he watched Louis make was only the sweetest form of torture he could ever endure. Seeing Louis so out of his mind in bliss but he couldn’t do anything but sit and watch. God, he’d been lying if he hadn't pictured himself as the fingers being pushed in and out of Louis’s arse plenty of times alone in his room. And he was sure this image would get him off for months if not years to come. Harry took advantage of Louis’s closed eyes and let his hand slip down the front of his joggers and under the tight constraints of his boxers letting his own cock free. Tugging a few times to release a bit of the pressure, but it was too much the touch and the view he made a noticeable hiss as his hands made contact with his member. He knew he should probably leave it at that, but it wasn’t an easy feat Louis writhing like that it was once in a lifetime so he was definitely going to get lost in this as well. His eyes lidded over effortlessly only opening to get another picture of Louis to pull off to every so often.

Louis was lost in his euphoria to say the least, his head was thrown back in bliss and his mouth was lax only letting out grunts and groans of pleasure as he probed himself. He felt that familiar churning in the pit of his stomach, he was close and he wasn't sure if he’d be able to get himself off with just the fingers so his other hand fell down to grab at his member which was leaking pre-cum like crazy, causing him to slip and loose grip every few seconds. He let his eyes slip open so he could see to catch a better grip when he noticed the small noses that weren't coming from himself. Harry in his chair head thrown back, lip bitten, hand moving on his dick like there was no tomorrow. And fuck that was hot. Louis let it register that Harry, his not so straight best mate was jacking off to him fingering himself. Probably the gayest thing he had ever done other than kiss Zayn Malik in a game of spin the bottle once. But that thought that would probably turn him off on any other occasion was burning him up on the inside. So when he let the vision of Harry under him pop into his head he was moaning so loud the neighbors could have heard.

Harry noticed the louder moans spilling from the other lad, opening his eyes the slightest and catching his gaze once more. “Fuck.” Harry murmured as he caught Louis working himself intently eyes glued to Harry’s hand. Harry pulled at his dick one more time before he couldn’t stop himself. He kicked his joggers off swiftly and pulled off his boxers, letting his dick stand free from fabric his hand still working its way up and down, as he’s standing now at the edge of his bed eyes freely roaming Louis now.

Louis took his lip back into his mouth before making eye contact with the lad standing over him, “Goddammit Styles what the fuck are you waiting for.” And that was all it took before Harry let go of himself and motioned for Louis to get his fucking fingers out of that ass and he was straddling him, letting their naked bodies press flush for the first time. And God damn if it didn’t feel good. Their dicks rocking together as each of them moved against the other needingly. And it wasn’t long before Louis was scratching up Harry’s back screaming at him to ‘JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!’

Harry let his own fingers slip down to Louis’s bum, gripping tightly on the pert flesh before traveling to Louis’s half stretched hole and slipping one finger with ease, but Harry’s fingers were well longer than Louis’s so when Harry curled his own he found Louis a whimpering mess right away. Slipping another one in with a chorus of ‘oh God’s’ and ‘fuck Harry more’ from the boy beneath him he slipped a third in and took a few seconds before fucking his fingers in and out again like Louis was earlier. Harry was in a trance, focusing on making Louis feel good than to notice Louis grabbing the lube until he felt a cold hand wrap around his dick and start pumping spreading the substance. Louis leaned up breath to in on the nape of Harry’s neck, “Haz.” Harry let out a low moan before letting his fingers slip out of the lad.

“You sure?’ Harry asked getting straight to the point, “We can always stop here and it won’t be too awkward.” Louis let out a bit of a strained chuckle. 

“Haz, we past awkward a long time ago. Now, if you don’t hurry up I’m not afraid to roll us over and make my little riding fantasy a reality.”

Harry let out a throaty moan, “Fuck, Lou, I’m not opposed.” he offered as he leaned down and nipped at Louis collarbone, letting his tongue drag back up to his ear, “I think I’d like that a lot really.” He chuckled darkly. 

Louis took no time in flipping the younger boy on his onto his back setting with both knees on either side of his waist. Grinding down teasingly at first, Harry’s prick just prodding at his bum, but not really anywhere close to entering. He took his hands and lined Harry’s dick up with his opening, pressing down the pressure mad him gasp but it wasn’t unpleasant. Just a bit weird like before, which if history told him anything it would be feeling damn good soon. He moaned feeling Harry lifting his hips, meeting him halfway. He let out a filthy moan as he was filled to the hilt, throwing his head back. It was pornographic really, he’d never let out a sound like that before, but he had also never had this pleasure before. 

Harry couldn’t breathe again, this was happening and he’d be damned if anything was going to stop him now, unless Louis said no of course, which he didn’t the only thing Louis was saying was a string of ‘yes, yes, yes’ as he began to lift himself up and down on Harry’s dick. Harry was in heaven, Louis’s tight heat enveloping him, moving up and down he couldn’t help but moan and groan constantly at the feeling because it felt so fucking good. The vision Harry could only imagine hours ago was playing out in front of him and he never wanted it to end. “Oh, fuck Lou, you feel amazing.” Harry praised, “So tight, so good. I knew you would ride like a pro.” He mused each time Louis would bounce up and down, fucking himself on Harry’s leaking cock. 

Louis lifted himself off completely, not satisfied with the angle, turning around so his back was facing Harry who was not lifted up on his elbows, missing the feeling of Louis around him. But before Harry could complain he felt Louis hand nudging his head back into his hole. And the way Louis’s head wasn’t the only indication that this was much better. Louis was spouting moans every five seconds, screaming loud when he finally fucked himself down just right hitting the same bundle of nerves that brought him close to the edge earlier. “Oh God Haz! So-So fucking good.” He began bouncing more furiously as Harry began to meet his thrusts, Harry chasing his own climax as well as pushing Louis to his own.

“C’mon Louis, I know you’re close, babe just let go.” Harry coaxed as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge, “Louis, I’m not gonna last much longer.” He admitted as Louis clenched around his dick just right.

“Haz, I- Oh fuck, right there.” He kept bouncing and Harry kept meeting his thrusts, “Close, oh God, so close.” He moaned throwing his head back and getting lost in the feeling. He felt that familiar curl in his stomach once more and did nothing to hold it back, only fucking down harder he was sure he’d have bruises on his knees tomorrow. 

“Fuck,” Harry breathed out hands grabbing at Louis’s sides, he didn’t want to hold it anymore and with Louis moving like that he couldn’t, “I-“ he started but he didn’t finish as the rest was morphed into a grunt of pure ecstasy, he felt himself cum into Louis’s arse as he clenched even tighter than before. 

Louis closed his eyes tightly relishing in the feeling of Harry filling him up, warm spurts into him and that damned angle he was still working at even though he was spent, the feeling alone tossed Louis of the edge as he felt his own self spilling his hot white seed. After working through both of their orgasms Louis lifts himself up off Harry’s dick that was growing softer inside of him, whimpering from the sensitivity. He fell back onto the bed with absolutely no regrets, except for maybe falling on his back too hard, because that hurt like a bitch and had Harry chuckling before pulling him into his side. 

“Told you it was fun when they can cum untouched.” He chuckled before he rolled over back on top of Louis wasting no time in slotting his lips against his. Louis chuckled, it was fun indeed. But he was a bit shocked honestly I mean yes, they did just have sex but they were horny and he was curious, but kissing and cuddling? He didn’t question it anymore though, he was honestly a bit relieved and sighed letting his lips fall into sync, his tongue working its way into Harry’s oh so willing mouth. The thought of this being a one off was well gone, he liked this a lot and if he was being completely honest he can’t figure out what it was that was keeping him from jumping Harry before. Harry broke the kiss and smiled sweetly at him before a mischievous grin settled on his face. Louis rose an eyebrow and chuckled when Harry gave him a small wink and then kissed him once more. When he broke this time the grin was plastered on there even wider, and Louis matched the earlier smile, sweet and all around innocent looking. Which right now was just now innocent was not an option.

Harry chuckled as he gave him another stern expression, “Louis.” He stated seriously.

“Yeeeeeesss.” He dragged out the word as if was the only word he knew. 

“You got fucking cum on my sheets didn’t you?” 

Neither boy could control their laughter; Louis knew good and well Harry wouldn’t be mad about that for long. Especially when he swooped down and pecked his lips, “Sorry babe, I’ll wash our sheets tomorrow, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Harry smiled and Louis returned to his spot, content. It didn’t matter what the intentions of this little experiment were, he was more than happy with the outcome.


End file.
